


As You Wish

by Slaycinder, TheTransversalArtisan



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Desk Sex, I'll bet you spotted it, M/M, PWP, Prideshipping, Roleplay, Timeshipping, Window Sex, You're smart, and because they're great in general, and panties, because, collab with slay because they're good at writing, i guess, just ask Atem, kaiba works too hard, kaiba x atem, maid outfit, of course, ohhhh cryptic clue, what else are we here for, ygo, you name it sex, yugioh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 05:05:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16234787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaycinder/pseuds/Slaycinder, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTransversalArtisan/pseuds/TheTransversalArtisan
Summary: Kaiba was used to Atem’s particular brand of chaos, and frankly, he counted himself lucky every time he came home to find his house bereft of golden palanquins and fern-fanning escorts.He was not, however, used to Atem—his majestic, proud, articulate Atem—flirting around the main foyer in a French maid outfit.





	As You Wish

“What the fuck are you doing?”

Atem had been getting up to all kinds of nonsense when Kaiba was at work lately. Everything from conniption-causing shopping sprees and home theater parties with the Nerd Herd to rearranging every piece of furniture in the mansion and commissioning renovations that Kaiba had neither the time nor the energy to undo—a gilded jacuzzi in the master bedroom, Atem? Really? And then there was the Siamese kitten named “Seti” that hadn’t existed when Kaiba had left one day, but that was somehow the crown jewel of the house when he got back (not three hours later). For the record, saying ‘no’ to Atem was already difficult; saying ‘no’ to Atem and Mokuba was physically impossible. So now they had a cat.

The point was, Kaiba was used to Atem’s particular brand of chaos, and frankly, he counted himself lucky every time he came home to find his house bereft of golden palanquins and fern-fanning escorts.

He was not, however, used to Atem—his majestic, proud, articulate Atem—flirting around the main foyer in a French maid outfit.

In fact, he was so un-used to it that he did something completely inapposite to being Seto Kaiba: he repeated himself.

“Seriously, what the fuck are you doing?”

Atem propped one heel-clad foot on the first step of the grand staircase, showing off the strong, bare line of his inner thigh. The uniform skirt rode dangerously high, satin black revealing thin white lace and sweet brown skin.

“I’m being sexy,” he cooed, flirting the edge of the skirt with one hand, waving a dated feather duster with the other. “Is it working~?”

Kaiba swallowed hard and dropped his suitcase in the doorway--from shock or arousal or maybe a bit of both. The noise startled Seti awake, her bold, golden eyes blinking open and glaring in his direction as if he had personally offended her.

He stared longingly at that gorgeous presented thigh and swallowed. Hard.

"I take it you went shopping again?" he inquired with a noted edge, his hand on the handle of his case tightening slightly. Damn. He was a bit angry with his lover, but it was a bit hard to focus on staying angry while trying to disguise what he kept insisting was a rage boner and oh god was Atem wearing panties? Oh no.

"You don't have to flit around the house like that," Kaiba stubbornly insisted, turning his attention to his office and moving toward the staircase.

He just had to climb the stairs.

Don't look at him don't look at him don't look—

Atem had the audacity to slip in front of him, a weirdly triumphant grin on his face—a faint, rosy shimmer to his lips and a less-than-faint frame of kohl kajal around his eyes.

“I sent the staff off for the rest of the evening, and Mokuba’s staying over at a friend’s.”

He stepped close, skin radiating some warm, savory scent.

“So I figure I can _flit about_ as much as I want.”

He tickled Kaiba’s chest with the duster.

“Care to _flit_ around the house with me~?”

Kaiba's gaze locked on the duster tickling his chest before his eyes roved over his lover's form before him, devouring the sight of his petite frame wrapped tightly by the dress. The way it hugged his waist--the way the skirt hovered just above his bottom--left him wondering if the outfit was ever meant for practical use.

The slightest shift of Atem's hips exposed the white trim of his underwear, and Kaiba found his hand moving to touch the gentle curve of his lover's hip.

He barely managed to stop himself, trying to skim past Atem, but finding himself trapped and unable to access the stairs.

Atem's smirk was insufferable.

He scowled.

Alright.

"You wanna play, Atem?" he challenged. "Let's play."

And without batting an eye, he scooped Atem up into his arms and carried him back down the stairs, past the indifferent stare of their new cat, plopping that perky little ass on the bar and shoving his hands up Atem's skirt, his teeth already on that slender neck.

“Oh, yes, let’s—wAAHH!”

The feather duster clattered to the floor, and Atem may have lost a pleather heel, clinging helplessly to Kaiba’s lapels.

“S-Seto? What are you _—ohh….”_

His legs spread the second he hit the bar, head falling back as Kaiba’s teeth nipped at the frilled choker at his neck. He scrambled to grip his lover’s slick tie, pulling him close and gasping, bucking against the fingers burrowing under his skirt.

“I thought...you’d put up more of a...fight _...ahhn~....”_

Atem wrapped a leg around Kaiba’s thigh, stiletto heel knocking against his leg.

“I’ve been...trying to g-get your attention all week....”

"I've been busy all week," Kaiba retorted, digging his fingers into those gorgeous thighs and gasping as Atem gripped his tie and pulled him close. He teethed at Atem's collar until he managed to slip it loose and tear it off in a particularly canine fashion. He sank hungry teeth against Atem's throat, roughly pushing him back over the bar until Atem was clinging to him to stay balanced--to prevent himself from collapsing into a heap in the sink.

Lord knew if there were any knives in there.

As much as he loved the danger, Kaiba was seriously considering moving to a more appropriate location before continuing much further.

He hungrily bit down on Atem's neck, leaving gorgeous bruises in his wake as one hand moved over Atem's leg and teased the inside of his thigh, using his other arm to wrap around Atem's small frame and pull him painfully close, drowning them both in lustful heat.

It wasn't enough.

He needed Atem to feel _trapped._

"That doesn't mean I haven't wanted to bind you to the bed and fuck you _blind."_

Atem moaned directly in Kaiba’s ear and ripped apart the impeccable knot of his tie.

“You’re always busy,” he huffed. “But this week—hell, this past _month_ has been especially bad. I thought for sure you’d blow up about that ridiculous jacuzzi tub, but you barely even commented on it.”

Atem dropped the tie and set to plucking away at Kaiba’s dress shirt, shoving his way forward to kiss each inch of exposed skin.

“Seto, we haven’t been together like this in almost _two weeks.”_

As if to make his point, Atem clenched his thighs and rutted insistently against Kaiba’s pelvis. Hands sank beneath his clothes, untucking his shirt, shoving uselessly at his jacket.

Atem took his husband’s face in hand and kissed him with an unhappy pout. “It feels like I’m losing you to a mountain of work....”

He pecked Kaiba’s lips again and leaned back, looking stern.

“I want you to clear your desk of every single _scrap_ of work and take me on it,” he breathed, lips forming soft shapes just against Kaiba’s. “Prove to me that we still come first.”

He slipped his arms around Kaiba’s neck and squeezed, bumping their foreheads.

“Please....”

Kaiba stared ponderously him and swallowed.

Despite the fact that Atem was the one who was mostly naked, it was he who felt intensely exposed.

Caught.

He sighed, resisting the urge to let his mind wander to the mountain of work he still had to confront--how many projects would be set behind if he didn't meet his deadline by tomorrow.

He gazed deeply into the eyes of his lifelong partner, easily picking out the desperation and the need behind his words.

The hurt.

He sighed ever-so-softly.

Without another word, he pulled Atem into his arms and off the bar, carrying him upstairs with ease, running hands along his back and readily shushing any protest from his husband.

Seti watched them leave with an expression that could only be described as bored.

He kicked open the doorway to his office, shifting a hand to Atem's bum--partially to support him, partially to glide eager fingers up the adorable cleft of his arse.

A promise.

"As you wish, my darling."

Tender, grateful kisses rippled along his neck, his jaw, his cheek. The second his rear hit the desk, Atem started shoving things aside—stacks of files and blueprints and tablets and drafting pencils.

“You can still tie me up, if you like~,” he purred, spreading his legs invitingly, displacing the skirt in a profoundly lewd way.

Kaiba could not resist growling at sight. He latched hungrily onto Atem's neck, wasting no time in untying the sash around his waist and using it to bind his hands above his head.

"Hold still," Kaiba ordered, yanking up Atem's skirt and purring at the sight of his partner's arousal straining at the seam of his delicate, white panties. "How lewd," he commented with a touch of arrogance, unable to resist the smirk that crossed his lips.

He wasted no time in snapping the garter wrapped around Atem’s leg, smiling cockily at Atem's knee-jerk wince, before leaning down to kiss his stomach, moving downward, downward. His mouth pressed against Atem's cock wrapped in the thin, lacy fabric, mouthing and tonguing the length until Kaiba wasn't sure who was the greater contributor to the wet patch forming in those cute panties.

God, he was gorgeous.

Kaiba twirled the band of his underwear, chuckling darkly. "You're behaving so nicely for me, Atem." He leaned in close and breathed ruthlessly against his cock, "Tell me what you want."

Atem grinned and arched his back, cock twitching eagerly at Kaiba’s touches.

“You sit here for hours with your nose buried in your work.”

He reached back to blindly gesture at Kaiba’s desk chair.

“Well, _I’m_ your work now. So hop to it~.”

His one remaining heel knocked against Kaiba’s back.

“ _Devour_ me, won’t you~? I want to feel your _tongue_ first.”

Kaiba's breath caught in his throat, and he effortlessly spun Atem around by his legs as he glided around the desk and plopped obediently in his chair. Ankles in hand, it was only a matter of process to rip off those sweet panties and spread Atem's legs wide, to bury his nose in his balls and take them into his mouth, fondling them with lips and tongue as he drowned in the scent of his partner's sex.

He couldn't resist the moan that rippled through his whole body and left him _shaking_ for more. He kissed up the swollen length of his Atem's shaft, suckling the tip before popping his cock into his mouth like a butterscotch, laving over every vein and ridge with delicate tongue, slathering the heated flesh with a combination of saliva and precum and gathering up the residue on his fingers.

He glided the phalanges down Atem's sensitive perineum, swirling over the tender flesh before sliding along the cleft of his arse, circling his star with every attentive pass.

Kaiba knew he was playing right into Atem's hands, doing everything he desired, and that part of him made him need to catch his partner and rival off guard.

He reached into the bottom drawer of his desk, accessed a secret compartment, and parted his mouth from Atem's shaft to slip a metal ring on down to his base.

Atem stretched and moaned so brazenly that Kaiba mentally praised him for dismissing the staff.

“Y-Yes.... Yes! Gods, you belong between my legs....”

The skirt rode up as he squirmed, mewling at Kaiba’s ministrations—right up until the drawer shut and that cool ring hit the skin of his flushed cock.

Atem hiccuped at the jarring sensation and tried to sit up.

“Wh-What are you...what is that?”

Kaiba purred at his partner's startled tone, mouthing the side of his cock and pressing a dexterous finger into his heat. He licked his lips and, in turn, Atem's shaft as Atem clenched down and groaned at the overwhelming sensations.

He pushed the one finger deep into Atem's heat, sucking down his cock with a heavy air of authority and smirking at his adorably-sensitive reactions. Burying his finger in to the knuckle, he curled it inside of his partner's body, chuckling darkly at the way Atem writhed to the sensation of movement inside of him, the pressing at his insides demanding a physical response.

Atem had the most tortured expression on his face, so desperately pleasured and so unable to cum with the ring clenched tightly around the base of his length. It left Kaiba feeling _powerful._

He sucked down Atem's cock and swallowed around his tip once more before pulling off, allowing a trail of saliva to droop between his lips and the twitching member.

"My dear Atem," he said with the most intentionally insufferable pout, "I should think even you know the purpose and design of a _cock ring."_

Atem’s legs twitched on Kaiba’s shoulders, his constricted cock flushed and fat with pressure. He panted near-constantly, staring down his writhing body at the intoxicating sight of his lover between his thighs.

“O-Of course I do, but...but...oh, _gods,_ why do you have one...?”

With quite a bit of wrestling, he managed to jerk his hands up from behind his head, doubling his body so his bound hands could reach Kaiba’s hair. Fingers clawing and curling as if to beg for more.

“H...Hurts.... Seto...please....”

Kaiba mercilessly pulled off and stroked his cock, squeezing it from base to tip and plunging another finger inside of his partner, smirking at how desperately he pled for release.

"I don't want you to cum yet, of course," Kaiba mentioned simply. "I haven't been able to touch you in so long. I want to make it count." He rudely flicked the tip of Atem's cock, chuckling at the way it twitched at the careless touch. "I can't do that if you cum in two minutes. You simply must last longer than that."

It wasn't long before he had a third finger thrusting inside of his partner, pumping in and out, wriggling within that tender flesh. Kaiba felt his own arousal straining at his pants and knew he wouldn't be able to resist fucking Atem brainless for much longer. He released a low groan, as if to ease the pressure, before finally pulling his fingers from Atem's body, turning his head to kiss his partner's wrists as he unzipped his pants and freed his shaft.

He rose to stare down at his partner, guiding his cock to slide heavily alongside Atem's, shuddering and sighing at the delicious friction of the motion.

"What's wrong, Atem? Do you need me inside of you?"

Atem gasped and whined at the fleeting attention to his tortured cock. Bit his lip as Kaiba freed himself and slid their shafts together, that insufferable smirk plain on his face. Cocky. Sexy as all hell, but dangerous—especially with Atem trussed up like game.

He swallowed a mewl at his lover’s tone and filthy words, and decided that there was still some leverage to be had—an answer to that infuriating ring.

“Yes. ... _Yes,”_ he breathed, sitting up suddenly and shoving Kaiba square in the chest. The CEO fell reflexively into the armless desk chair behind him. Atem pressed his advantage, heaving himself off the desk and right into Kaiba’s lap, legs spread wide, his lover’s cock wedged cozily between his cheeks.

He hooked his bound arms around Kaiba’s neck and gave a feral grin.

“So what are you waiting for? Fuck me~.”

He wiggled his hips and whispered in his lover’s ear. “Try not to cum too soon~.”

Once again, Kaiba found himself totally caught off guard, his body easily surrendering to the weight of his partner on top of him, holding him down and grinding deliciously onto his cock.

Kaiba felt all the blood abandon his brain, and he used the last dregs of his sanity to reach behind his head and unbind his partner's wrists.

He wanted Atem's hands all over him, touching and teasing and pinching and probing every part of his body as he fucked him.

Kaiba slid his shaft between those adorable cheeks, moving his hands to spread them wide. He briefly turned the chair and reached a long arm down into the drawer. Slick fingers were soon at Atem's entrance, stretching him open and wetting down Kaiba's shaft as he prepared them both.

"I hope you're ready for this," Kaiba warned him, guiding his sharp tip to Atem's entrance and slowly, slickly pushing his way into his partner's heat.

Atem’s hands shot instantly into Kaiba’s hair, scratching attentively down his scalp to his nape, teasing behind his ears as they knocked heads, breaths mingling like a balmy mist of lightheaded passion.

“Always. _Always,”_ he gasped, keening at the slickness between his thighs, panting in anticipation as the moment of delicious penetration finally neared. “I will rise to every challenge you give me, KaibaaaaAAAHHH~!” That familiar cock popped inside him and turned his thoughts to slag.

“Yes, yes, yes!”

He sat heavily on his lover’s shaft, slotted so perfectly inside him that surely the gods had hand-crafted this man just for him. Already he was riding hard in Kaiba’s lap, practically wailing, all the pent-up longing and neglect finally being sated in a flurry of sensation.

Atem hooked his feet under Kaiba’s thighs for balance and bounced so wildly that the bodice started slipping down his chest, the air sending thick chills over freshly-exposed skin. His hands pressed and rolled hungrily over his lover’s chest, pinching his peaks through his shirt hard enough to hurt, drunk on the sight of blood-flushed cheeks and sex-darkened eyes.

He clawed Kaiba’s shoulders and rolled his head back, eyes sliding shut, stray tears falling from the sheer, raw feeling of their manic union, dizzy from the new heights he was reaching.

But there was still a wall inside him, a barrier, an obstacle—

That goddamn _ring._

He could easily have cried from frustration, his own cock swollen and aching, the pressure building beyond sanity in his gut.

His hands were free. He could probably wrestle the damn thing off himself—Kaiba was adequately distracted....

“Ahhn...goooods....” It seemed like such an impossible task, lost as he was in a riptide of maddening pleasure.

He took Kaiba’s face in hand and kissed him hard, chaotic and wet, their bodies flying apart at the seams even as they were cinched together so tightly.

“Seto....” Atem drew back enough to catch his lover’s eye, panting and blushing and officially unable to stop the overwhelmed tears in his eyes. “I want to cum....”

He could have cringed at how pitiful he sounded, how pitiful he felt, riding cock so shamelessly and begging for release—but it all vanished in the blind charge to finish, the deafening desire to crash into climax with his partner.

“Please, Seto...” he whined, hips jerking unevenly, thoughts scattering, moans dissolving into helpless sobs, “...let me cum...let me cum.... You can do anything you want. You can cum inside me. You can throw me down and fuck me even more. Anything. Anything. I-I’ll behave—aahhnn!—just...take it off....”

He was almost afraid of it now—the heat was so cataclysmic, he feared its flashpoint might actually kill him. Clinging to his partner and whimpering, his body seizing up with pressure and heat and gods above it was unbearable.

“I can’t...I can’t.... Kaiba, please—please-please-please-- _please!”_

Kaiba could have cum right then and there to how desperate his partner sounded. His body coiled dangerously like a snake's as he gripped Atem's hips and thrusted deliriously up into his heat, almost spasming in pleasure as he surrendered to the delicious feeling of Atem riding him hard and fast.

He pounded up into him, harder, harder, Atem's wonderfully tight walls squeezing him breathless.

Yes--yes--!

He nearly missed the words--Atem's desperate plea.

He chuckled darkly and felt a rush of sheer bliss at just how much power he had over his partner.

Still, he could imagine how much pain Atem had to be in in that moment, and the softest part of him pressed a soothing hand to his cock, lightly tugging at the ring.

"You mean this, Atem?" he inquired, playing with the metal band. "You want this off?"

He was teasing him, ruthlessly. It was far too much fun, but he knew there was only so far he could push his lover.

"I suppose I will, since you're being so good...."

And with a brutal thrust up into Atem's heat, he slipped the ring off of Atem's damn-near-blue shaft.

Hands yanked viciously at his hair, teeth practically chewing on his earlobe.

The man actually had the nerve to tease him more, even now!?

“Kaiba, you arrogant ass! I could strangle y—ohh-!” The anger melted from his face, the tension from his muscles, the breath sucked swiftly from his lungs as that devilish toy was finally removed—with a bit of friction—from his tortured member.  He dropped his palms to Kaiba’s bare chest, head lolling feverishly in the sensory limbo.

His feet slipped out from their perch, dropping his full weight on his husband’s cock, thighs flush, prostate struck like a bullseye.

Then it hit him.

Slammed him breathless like a seismic quake. His body tensed anew, as if trying to flee from the climax rising like erupting magma through his core. He sat up ramrod straight and flailed, hands landing on the edge of Kaiba’s desk behind him. His chest heaved and his cock stood tall, shooting and spilling generously across his lover’s front.

Atem’s stunned silence broke with a long, staggering scream, wincing and sweating and squeezing overwhelmed tears from his eyes at the thunderous relief.

“C-C-Cumming...! Cumming, cumming....” He whined in a trembling mantra. “Ohh....”

He bit his lip and managed to catch Kaiba’s eye.

“Mas...ter....”

Kaiba couldn't help going cross-eyed in pleasure, reserving himself in every way he knew how to prevent himself from cumming, but-- _fuck_ the way Atem seized up around him and squeezed him so damn tight left him roiling in bliss.

God, he needed more. The sight and sensation of Atem's creamy cum coated his shirt, but it wasn't enough.

He needed to devastate his lover. He needed to tear him apart.

Kaiba wasted no time in stripping off his shirt and carelessly tossing it aside before twisting Atem on his cock, supporting his weight as Atem rested limp and nearly lifeless from his nearly self-destructive orgasm.

"God, you're so delectable, Atem. I could eat you alive," he offered, tasting the back of his husband's neck, still titanium hard inside of his petite body.

It took little to no effort to carry him toward the windows of his office, pressing him face-first into a pane and staring out at the deepening twilight, pressing his shaft against the cool glass.

"I'm not done with you," he said, biting the shell of his ear and fucking up into his star, "not even close, my darling _baby boy."_

Atem keened pitifully against the glass, his whole body shaking dangerously. He palmed the window and pushed back with his hips, arching and straining to present himself, to make his body most accessible, to submit in the most basal way possible.

His own saliva cooled rapidly on the glass, chilling his cheek.

A tingle tore down his spine at Kaiba’s words—so uncharacteristically sultry and sweet; but it was all he could do to stay upright while his lover fucked him, their reflections growing clearer as the sun set.

Gods, if someone were standing below, somewhere in the darkness....

Atem choked and mewled with every thrust, shyly aroused by how exposed they were. How easily some layman with a camera could see him bent double and dominated, his own cum and spit smearing the glass.

“Someone...could see....”

Even as he murmured the warning, he found his own hand wandering back between his legs, absently pumping his raw length beneath the skirt of the uniform, the warmth of his hand strangely comforting to his largely-numbed flesh.

"And wouldn't that be wonderful?" Kaiba purred into his ear, pounding deep inside of Atem's warm, welcoming flesh, panting with every clench of his partner's heat around his swollen shaft.

The slightest motion in the corner of his eye. He thought it was from the garden, but then he noticed the subtle movement of Atem's hand.

His lip twitched.

He pushed Atem's own hand away, stroking his cock just a little too roughly. "I'll take care of that," he corrected him, leaning in to nip his ear in reprimand. "You just sit still and look pretty."

Kaiba suckled the shell of Atem's ear and pounded up into his warmth, easily bearing his weight and getting high off the slick squelching penetrating the air, the sight of his partner splayed for him, pressed brutally against the glass, shining with sweat and eager to be thoroughly dominated.

Oh, god, yes--yes--!

He was already swelling--thick and huge inside of his partner.

Tight--tight--!

"Atem--!" he choked out in warning. gripping his cock and pulling it far too hard.

 _"Atem,"_ he moaned once more, his body tensing hard enough to cause his own plastic deformation.

So hard--it hurt--!

He clung to his partner, panting his name as if begging for permission. Why? He was in total control. He could do what he liked. Atem had said he could fill him. 

It wasn't enough.

He needed confirmation.

"Atem..." he breathed desperately, "please...."

Atem scrambled to reach Kaiba over his shoulder, fingers burrowing  through his hair, holding him close.

The hint of a smirk at the corner of his lips.

“Go on, love,” he rasped, breath fogging thickly against the glass. “Fill me. Make me yours. _Hck!”_

The hand in his hair tugged, the lithe body beneath his pistoning hard into his pelvis, a symphony of desperate, dry sobs and stippled moans filling the air.

“Cum inside.... Cum— _cum!!”_

Hearing those beautiful words caused whatever tension that was holding Kaiba to his sanity to snap like a hyperextended cable. Regardless of Atem's cocky smirk, he needed to cum far more than he needed to correct Atem's minute arrogance.

Besides, those sweet words had him toppling over the edge, the tugging of his hair reminding him who had bested him time and again at any and every game they had played.

Ultimately, Kaiba would crumble before his lover, regardless of their positions, their interactions, whoever seemed to have control.

Besides, those sweet sobs were an orchestral masterpiece in Kaiba's ears.

"Y-y- _yes--!"_ he sobbed brokenly, desperately, obediently, before toppling from the tip of his tower and plummeting into the soft, snowy depths below, lurching hard within his lover's warmth, sealing them together with an impermeable adhesive of a grip, feeling every part of his beautiful body blossoming for him, opening for him, allowing him inside to fill him, mark him, _take_ him.

"ATEM--!" he wailed, squeezing him hard enough to force the air out of his slender chest as he came, hard, deep, piercing the most tender part of his lover. He worked his way in and out as he released, pumping Atem with hard thrusts on increasingly wobbly knees, slowly sinking to the floor as he gradually relaxed and settled deep between his thighs, hot, thick cum dribbling between them and puddling lewdly on the floor as Kaiba finally sighed with relief and leaned heavily against Atem's back, hand resting lightly on his shaft as he continued to pulsate softly within his husband's welcoming heat.

In his delirious daze, Kaiba was almost unaware of the gracious words that escaped his lips:

"Thank you."

Still shaking, he barely felt Atem slide off of him, gushing filthily and groaning as he did. He hauled the disheveled maid outfit over his head and spun around, tackling Kaiba to the floor in an exhausted, sweaty hug, face tucked against his neck.

“I love you,” he sighed, lazily kissing Kaiba’s skin, dead weight on top of him.

It took mere leg power for Kaiba to kick off his ruined trousers, clutching Atem to his chest and kissing the top of his head, a good percentage of him tempted to fall asleep right there on the floor.

He could rest here for just a moment. That would be okay.

He groaned at the lewd sensation of the wetness pooling between their thighs, running soft knuckles up Atem's back.

He breathed deeply.

"I don't know how you always manage to make me lose to you," he whined. "I guess this means I'm carrying you back to bed again?"

“Yep.”

Atem chuckled breathlessly and patted Kaiba’s chest.

“And besides,” he added, propping up to give his husband a wink, “a Dark Magician never reveals his secrets~.”

It only took a few moments before Kaiba had Atem in his arms, carrying him bridal style up to their bedroom, leaving the delicious mess they had made behind them.

"And I'm sure you know," Kaiba retorted, kissing Atem's forehead, "a dragon always most fiercely guards their most precious treasure."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the amazing [Setokaibasbants](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaycinder/pseuds/Setokaibasbants) for helping me to create this fic~. They truly are amazing, and if you want to read some awesome works, go check them out!
> 
> And thanks as always to you readers for taking to the time to read, comment, and leave kudos on these fics. It means the world to both of us~.
> 
> Thank you again!
> 
> ~Setokaibasbants and T.T.A


End file.
